Untitled for now
by HarleyQuinn42
Summary: Deja and Destiny are new in the WWF and all of the other Divas hate them. Will they be able to stop an evil spirit lurking backstage b4 it's too late?
1. Character Descriptions

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, although I wish I did…. I'm only gonna post the disclaimer once, so yeah…*  
  
Summary: Deja and Destiny are new in the WWF, and all of the other Divas hate them. Will the two girls be able to stop an evil spirit lurking backstage before it kill all of the superstars?  
  
  
  
Character Descriptions:  
  
Deja:  
  
Full Name: Deja Danielle Johnston  
  
Nicknames: Syndrome, Dej, Brat, Springfield  
  
Date of Birth: August 9, 1980  
  
Birthplace: Richmond BC, Canada  
  
Best Friend: Destiny  
  
Hair Colour: Brown  
  
Eye Colour: Brown  
  
Dream: To be a wrestler in the WWF.  
  
Favourite colour: Yellow  
  
Favourite music: Boy hits car, Good Charlotte, Mest, etc…  
  
Favourite song: Angel Without Wings by Vertical Horizon  
  
Piercing or tattoos: Bellybutton ring, two native frogs circling bellybutton  
  
  
  
Destiny:  
  
Full Name: Destiny Hope Treleaven  
  
Nicknames: Piggy, Des  
  
Date of Birth: January 1, 1980  
  
Birthplace: Richmond BC, Canada  
  
Best Friend: Deja  
  
Hair Colour: Brown  
  
Eye colour: Blue  
  
Dream: To wrestle in the WWF, and to marry Brian Litrell from the Backstreet Boys (so what if he's already married?)  
  
Favourite colour: Blue  
  
Favourite music: Backstreet Boys and N'Sync  
  
Favourite song: Angel Without Wings by Vertical Horizon  
  
Piercing or tattoos: Bellybutton ring, pig tattoo on right shoulder blade.  
  
  
  
*Authors note: Sorry this chapters short and there's not a whole lot to it, but I'll update soon, promise :) Also, if anyone has any ideas for what I could call this, email me or leave a review. Thanx!* 


	2. The Interview

Chapter 1: The Interview  
  
It was a warm Saturday afternoon, and Deja and Destiny were sitting outside an office in Titan Towers. They were waiting for Vince McMahon to call them into his office for an interview. They could not believe that the one thing they had dreamed of all their lives might actually come true. "I am so nervous!" Destiny exclaimed. "Don't be. We both know that we can kick the crap out of pretty much all of the women they like to call wrestlers." Deja replied. "Tell that to my shaking knees! I don't even want to try to stand up, cuz I'll probably fall on my ass if I do!" Des shot back. Deja just laughed at her. All of a sudden, Vince's door opened and they were called in. "Please don't let me fall on my ass, please don't let me fall on my ass…." Destiny chanted as she walked into the office with her fingers crossed. Deja laughed again, but she was secretly thinking the same thing.  
  
They both made it into the office without falling, which made them both extremely happy. "Please, have a seat." Vince told them. They both promptly sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. "Now, I have seen tapes from when you were in the ECCW (an Indy fed in Surrey BC), and I have to say, I'm very impressed. You two do things that most of our toughest superstars are afraid to try, with the exception of our Xtreme wrestlers." he told them. "We would like to sign you, but first I would like to see you in an audition match against some of our female wrestlers. Did you bring your ring gear?" he asked them. "Yes we did Mr. McMahon" they replied at the same time. "Please, call me Vince" he told them. "Okay…. Vince." They said to him, a little bit reluctant to call someone so famous that they had just met by his first name, but they were both honoured that someone that they had practically idolized for the better part of their lives wanted them to call him by his first name. "Okay ladies, we can go down to the practice ring then and you can show me some of your moves."  
  
The two girls followed Vince through the building towards a large room where they saw several rings set up, along with punching bags and several weight lifting machines. The room was also filled with many of the wrestlers that the girls had been used to seeing only on Raw and Smackdown. They were star struck to say the least. "OMG! I think I'm gonna faint!" Deja whispered to Destiny. "I know what you mean, I can't believe we're actually in the same room as so many WWF superstars." Destiny whispered back. "Okay ladies, this is where the wrestlers practice for their matches. I wanted to see you against some of our Divas, but there don't seem to be any in today." He told them, snapping them out of their whispered conversation. "If you want we can wrestle some of the guys. We don't really mind." Destiny told him. "Well, I guess we could try it. You two will each wrestle one of the guys. Now, after seeing your tapes, I can tell you are both Xtreme wrestlers, so I will put Destiny against Matt Hardy, and Deja against Jeff. Is that okay with you two?" he asked. "Yes! That would be fine!" they replied at the same time. "Okay then. Destiny, you will go first, then I'll see Deja," he told them, laughing at their excitement.  
  
Soon all of the wrestlers gathered around the main practice ring to see the new girls. Destiny was in the ring, and Deja stood outside, shouting encouraging words at her friend. No one had noticed Lita and some of the other Divas walk into the room. Soon Matt and Destiny locked up, and the match started. After a few minutes of going back and forth, Matt had Des set up for the Twist of Fate, but Des shocked everyone, especially Matt, by flipping him over her head and doing a backwards flip landing on top of him. Deja counted three and the match was over. No one said anything; they were all too shocked after seeing a woman, who wasn't built very big, standing only 5'5, flip someone Matt's size over her head.  
  
Lita and Molly were watching the match, and when it ended, they looked at each other in undisguised disgust. "Who do they think they are?" Lita asked. "I don't know, but I sure hope Vince doesn't hire them. We have more then enough Divas as it is." Molly replied. Stephanie heard their conversation, and said to them "What are you talking about? If the other girl is even half as good as her, then we definitely should hire them. They're great!" Lita and Molly were visibly disappointed. Everyone loved Stephanie. She was nothing like her on-screen character. They both wished she didn't hear what they said.  
  
Back in the ring, Deja was getting ready to square off against Jeff, and Des did the same thing Deja did for her, shouted encouraging words to her. "Okay, I have two requests for you, if that's okay" Deja said to Jeff. "Shoot" he replied. "Okay, one, please be careful with my knee. I have a really bad knee, and I wanna try and keep it as good as I can. Two, don't go easy on anything else. Just cuz I'm small, doesn't mean I can't take anything you try to dish out." She told him. "Okay, sounds fair enough" he answered. Soon they locked up the way Des and Matt had, and right off the belt, Deja grabbed him around the waist and gave him a German Suplex. She then took the opportunity to climb to the top rope and give him a Moonsault. Everyone had stood shocked, just like when they watched Des and Matt fight. Most of the Divas watched in disbelief, especially Lita. She was used to being the toughest and most extreme female in the WWF, but these girls were obviously better. Stephanie on the other hand, could not be happier. She knew that the WWF needed tougher females to destroy the stereotype that the catfights her father like to call matches that most of the current Divas competed in. Back in the ring, Jeff dominated over Deja, and as about to give the Swanton, but she moved. Once Jeff was on the ground, she climbed to the top ropes again, and jumped off doing her own variation of the Swanton, by flipping once in the air, then going into a frogsplash. Destiny counted three for them like Deja had earlier.  
  
Everyone was too shocked to say anything again. Jeff was the first person to say anything. "Wow! You two are really good! I didn't know what to expect at first, but now I really hope Vince signs you" he told them. "Well, you don't have to hope, because I would love it if you two girls signed in the WWF." The two girls stood there staring a Vince with their mouths open for a minute, when Vince said "I'll take that as a yes. Do either of you have a pen? I don't seem to have one" After thinking for a second, Deja spoke up. "Yes, I have one, but it's kinda bright pink…." "Well, I guess that's fine." The two girls left with Vince, and Stephanie decided to go with them so that she could welcome them to the WWF. Once Stephanie was out of earshot, Lita started talking to Molly again. "I can't believe he's actually going to hire them!" she complained. "Well, they were pretty good Lit. But I agree with you. I don't think we need any more talent. We have more then enough now without those two show-offs here too." Molly replied. "Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I plan to personally make their days in the WWF a living hell until they wise up and quit." Lita told her.  
  
  
  
*A.N: Hey guys, sorry about making Lita the bitch of the story, but I promise she won't be a bitch for the whole story… or at least in the sequel she won't be. FYI, the horror stuff will start in the next few chapters. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think the title should be! * 


	3. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
After they finished signing all of the contracts and other necessary forms, Stephanie decided that it was time to properly welcome the girls on behalf of all of the Divas. "Hi, my name is Stephanie, but I'm sure you guys already knew that. As the Women's champion, I would like to welcome you to the WWF on behalf of all the girls in the women's division. It's great to know we'll have some better competition. I'm not saying that the girls aren't good or anything, but still, I wouldn't call the fights we have matches. They're more like catfights." The girls couldn't believe the welcome that they were getting. It took them a minute to reply, because they were in shock about how different Stephanie was from her character. "Thank you" Destiny finally said. "That really means a lot to us," Deja added. "Now girls, since we don't have a show tonight, you're free to do whatever you fell like doing." Vince told them. "Okay Vince" they replied. "I would come around with you to introduce you to all of the superstars, but I have some business I need to talk to my father about." Steph told them. "That's okay Stephanie, we'll find our way around to talk to the wrestlers" Destiny replied. "That is if Piggy here doesn't fall on her ass in front of everyone. She kind of has a history of doing that." Deja piped in. Vince and Stephanie looked confused. "Piggy?" Stephanie spoke up. "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later." Des told her. "…Okay then… I guess I'll talk to you guys later. Enjoy you day!" Stephanie told them.  
  
"We will!" they replied at the same time.  
  
After leaving Vince's office again, they made their way back to the practice rings. They were still wearing their gear, so they decided to get a workout in. "I can't believe we made it into the WWF!" Des exclaimed. "I know! But I told you we could kick the crap out of most of their women, but since none of them were there, we just proved we could handle ourselves against the guys." Deja replied. "I know. I can't believe we actually beat the Hardy Boyz! And can you believe Stephanie? I had no idea she would actually be nice. I always thought she was such a bitch, but she is so different off camera!" Des said.  
  
They reached the room they had been in earlier, which was still full of wrestlers, only now some of the Divas had shown up. Once they waked into the room, all of the activity stopped. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see the two new girls. "Okay, this is kinda weird" Deja whispered to Des. "I know, but I guess this is as good a time as any to introduce ourselves." Des whispered back. "What?!" Deja asked. She was used to Destiny's inability to get embarrassed, but she tended to get embarrassed quite easily. Before she could stop her, Destiny grabbed a chair to stand on. "Hi! As you can all tell, we're new here. I'm Destiny, but you can call me Des, and this is Deja. Yes, like Déjà vu. So, HI!" Deja could feel a blush creeping onto her face. Destiny jumped off of the chair. "I can't believe you just did that!" Deja exclaimed. The wresters were stunned by Destiny's forwardness. Lita however, was disgusted. "OMG. How stupid is that? Now everyone is going to think she's a total freak! What a dumbass!" she whispered to Molly. "I don't know, it seems kinda cool that she's not worried about what everyone else thinks. I wish I could be that courageous." Molly replied. Upon hearing that, Lita threw her friend a look that would make the toughest men cringe.  
  
Jeff was again the first person to say anything. "Hey, you guys are great wrestlers. It's been a while since there have been any really tough females here. This should be interesting," he told them. Lita felt like she was going to cry when she heard him say that. All of a sudden, Stone Cold Steve Austin walked in. Deja saw him and froze. Everyone followed her line of vision to see the rattlesnake walking up to them. "Hey, I heard you guys were just signed. I just thought I come over and say hey," he said to the two girls. "Hi. I'm Destiny, but you can call me Des if you want to, and this is Deja. And to answer your question before you ask it, yes, like Déjà vu." She replied. Deja stood in the same position. This has to be a dream. Stone Cold can't really be standing in front of me she thought. Then it occurred to her that he was staring at her, because she hadn't moved for a few minutes now. Suddenly Destiny spoke up for Deja, seeing as Austin looked pretty confused. "Oh, don't worry about her, she should come around in a couple of minutes. She's only been dreaming about this happening since she was 16." She told him. Once Deja heard what she said, she snapped out of her trance to hit her friend. Austin watched in amusement. She looked up at him and blushed. "Well, hello Déjà vu. How are you?" she couldn't believe her ears. Her favourite wrestler ever had just called her Déjà vu. Sure, she had heard it about a billion times before, but this was different. "I'm good Mr. Austin" she replied, holding her hand out for him to shake. "What's with the 'Mr. Austin' bit? Call me Steve. And put that hand down" he told her, while wrapping her in a big hug. "If you've been waiting to meet me since you've been 16, why not make it special?" he asked. She was practically falling down at this point. Soon, Deja and Destiny were mingling with all of the superstars.  
  
Lita stood to the side by herself, because Molly had left to go for lunch. What are they doing? Are they trying to steal my friends or something? Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts by none other than Destiny. "Hi, you're Lita right? I'm really glad I get to work with you now. You're a really good wrestler." Destiny told her. Lita looked at her like she was some kind of bug that she should kill. "Whatever" she replied, stalking out of the room. Destiny stood there confused. She never would have thought that Lita would have acted like a bitch to her. She seemed so nice on TV. She was startled when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw Matt Hardy. "Hi Des. The guys and I wanted to know if you and Deja would like to come out tonight to celebrate you guys getting signed in the WWF. We all want to get to know you guys better. What do you think?" he asked her. "Well… I'd have to ask Deja, but I'm pretty sure she won't have a problem with it. I'll be right back." She replied, walking away to find Deja amongst the groups of wrestlers. Finally she saw her sitting in a corner talking to Jeff. My my, don't they look comfy she thought to herself. She hated to break the two up, cuz they looked really cute together, but she had to ask Dej if she wanted to go out with everyone. I think I'm going to have to work so matchmaking magic for these two. she thought. "Hey, Dej, do you wanna go out with everyone tonight?" she asked her friend. "Sure, that'd be cool" she replied, smiling at Jeff. "Okay, I'll go tell Matt, then we should head to the hotel to have showers and get changed." Destiny told her. "Hey, if you want, I can drive Deja to the hotel later if she wants to stay here a little longer." Jeff offered. "Actually, I was thinking of staying a little bit longer…" Destiny replied, and as soon as the words left her mouth, she mentally kicked herself. Way to work the matchmaking magic dumbass she thought. Just when she thought she blew it, Deja spoke up. "Well, I'm kinda tired and wanted to go take a shower. I feel gross from the sweat I worked up during the match. If it's okay with Jeff, I would love a ride to the hotel now" she said. "That would be fine. I already know where Matt wants to go, so I can just drive me and Deja over there after" Jeff replied. "Okay then, it's agreed. We'll all meet up at wherever Matt had in mind." Destiny said, trying hard not to laugh at the two. Soon Deja and Jeff were on their way to the hotel, and Destiny and Matt were making arrangement for where and when everyone would meet.  
  
  
  
*A.N: Well, that's it for chapter 2. The horror stuff should come in the next chapter, or the one after at the most. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think I should call the story! * 


	4. A Night Out

About an hour after everyone went to the hotel to get ready, they all finally met up at a dance club. Destiny and Matt were sitting together talking, and Deja and Jeff were on the dance floor.  
  
"Well, they certainly hooked up fast" Matt said, looking over at Deja and Jeff on the dance floor, dancing very closely to the slow song that was on.  
  
"I know, but I'm glad Deja didn't act all shy. I know she's liked Jeff since, like, forever, and usually she acts really shy around guys she likes." Destiny replied.  
  
"Well, I guess that's Jeff's doing. I saw how he was looking at her when you guys first came in today, and when Jeff wants something, he usually won't stop until he gets it." He told her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom…  
  
Lita was just fixing her makeup, talking to Molly, when she got some lipstick on her hand. She turned on the cold water, and left it running for a few seconds before putting her hand under it. She didn't like it when people left the water really hot.  
  
"OUCH! OMG! THAT HURT!" she said, pulling her hand out from under that water.  
  
"What? Lita, what's wrong?" Molly asked, giving her friend a look of concern. She looked down at her friend's hand, and it was bright red. "OMG Lita, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"The water, it was scalding hot! I left it to run on cold so that it wouldn't be so hot, but it was scalding. Ow, sorry for screaming like that, it was just such a shock." She replied, looking down at her hand, which was now starting to blister.  
  
"Well, we should go talk to the manager about this. Tell him what happened and that he should fix it soon." Molly said.  
  
After a few more minutes, the girl walked out of the bathroom to meet up with their friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Destiny was now talking to Stephanie. The two girls were becoming really good friends, really fast. Deja and Jeff were now sitting with everyone, trying to catch their breaths.  
  
"So Destiny, you still haven't told me about the whole 'Piggy' thing yet." Stephanie mentioned to Destiny. Deja overheard this, and cracked up. Her laughing got the attention of pretty much everyone that went out with them that night.  
  
"Go ahead Piggy, tell them." Deja said, still laughing.  
  
"Okay, SYNDROME, I will…." Destiny shot back. Upon saying syndrome, Stephanie got confused.  
  
"Okay, Deja, you get to explain that after then." Steph told her. Deja stopped laughing and started to pout, which made everyone start laughing again.  
  
"Okay, well, I got my name Piggy when we were in grade nine in our humanities class. One day we were cutting out newspaper articles, and there was this one article about this pig that was cloned. The pig's name was Destiny, and for some stupid reason, I showed the article to Deja. I've been Piggy ever since. Well, Deja, I guess it's your turn now" Destiny said with a smirk.  
  
"*cough* bitch *cough*" Deja replied. Everyone cracked up, and then started asking her about her name. "Fine, when I was in grade 9, I'm pretty sure it was the same class Des got her name, and I was telling her about what was wrong with my knee. I have patella femoral syndrome." She paused, and everyone looked confused, so she explained. "I have fallen arches, so my knee cap isn't always in it's little groove thingy that it's supposed to be in, and it has rubbed away some of the cartilage." She told them, laughing when they all looked like they were going to be sick. "Anyway, after I told Des, she started calling me Syndrome. There, now you know the story behind both of our nicknames." She concluded.  
  
Everyone was talking in their own little groups, and Lita was sitting with Molly staring at Destiny and Deja. "I can't believe everyone is so interested in those two. They've only been here for less then a day, and from what I can see, they aren't very special." Lita complained. "I know, they're just showing off, but they just look stupid." Molly agreed.  
  
All of a sudden, 'Oops, I did it again' by Britney Spears came on. Deja and Destiny screamed and ran to the dance floor. Everyone looked confused.  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
I think I did it again  
  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
  
Oh baby  
  
It might seem like a crush  
  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
  
  
Everyone watched in amusement as all of a sudden the girls started doing there own little dance to the chorus.  
  
  
  
Oops!...I did it again to your heart.  
  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
  
I'm not that innocent  
  
You see my problem is this  
  
I'm dreaming away  
  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
  
I cry, watching the days  
  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
  
But to lose all my senses  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Baby, oh  
  
  
  
Everyone was practically falling on the floor because they were laughing so hard, and the girls did their dance again.  
  
  
  
Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
  
I'm not that innocent  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
  
  
At this point everyone was crying because they couldn't stop laughing, and it only got worse when the girls pretended to be Britney and the dude in the song.  
  
  
  
"All aboard"  
  
"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have" (Deja)  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?" (Destiny)  
  
"Yeah, yes it is" (Deja)  
  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end" (Destiny)  
  
"Well baby, I went down and got it for you" (Deja)  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have" (Destiny)  
  
Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
  
I'm not that innocent  
  
  
  
After the song ended, the girls went and sat down again. "Where on earth did you learn that dance?!" Stephanie asked.  
  
"We made it up in grade 9 math. We weren't really good in that class, and the teach did nothing to help us, so we just said screw it, and started doing really stupid stuff, like making up that dance." Deja answered.  
  
It was starting to get late, so everyone decided to go home. They needed to rest, because they had a show the next night, and Deja and Destiny were going to make their debuts.  
  
  
  
*A.N. Okay, I know scalding hot water isn't really scary, cuz she could have just turned on the wrong tap, but she didn't. Anyways, I need it for a later chapter. You'll find out when I finally get around to typing it up. Don't forget to tell me what you think I should call it, cuz I have no idea. * 


	5. The Horror Begins...

Chapter 4- The Horror Begins…  
  
The girls got into the arena the next night and got ready for their match. They were both extremely excited to being debuting on Raw. Deja and Destiny were set to fight in a tag match against Lita and Molly, which would start a feud between the two teams. Deja and Destiny were supposed to win the match, much to the dismay of Lita and Molly.  
  
Destiny and Deja were walking with Stephanie to the gorilla position a few minutes before their match started. All of a sudden, Destiny realised that she forgot her leather jacket in the locker room, and she needed it for the entrance. "You guys, I forgot my jacket, I'll be right back." she told her friends.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll go get it. It'll only take me a sec. You go wait by the curtain." Stephanie told her, shooing her off towards the curtain. She wasn't looking, and all of a sudden, she felt something strong push her into the wall, but no one else was in the hallway with her. She got scared, and all of a sudden, she was lifted 50 feet off of the ground, and plummeted down. Destiny was running back to see what was taking Steph so long, when she saw her body.  
  
"OMG! Steph! Somebody help! I need help here!" she called out. People came running, and finally a doctor came. He checked her pulse. "I'm sorry, but she's gone." He told them sadly. People were shocked.  
  
Destiny fell to her knees beside Steph's body. All of a sudden, Des heard a soft moan. She looked down at Stephanie in time to see her open her eyes. "Hey! She's okay! Stephanie, what happened?" she asked, but she didn't get an answer, because the doctor moved her aside to check on Stephanie.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Lita said, pointing at Destiny. Everyone stared at them to see what would happen next.  
  
"What do you mean it's my fault? We don't even know what happened!" Des replied. She could not believe that Lita was actually blaming this on her.  
  
"I heard you talking to her. I heard you say you forgot your jacket! This should have been you! It; should have been you!" Lita screamed at her. Destiny couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had had enough, so she decided to leave before she did something she regretted. She headed for her locker room, because the rest of the matches had been called off because of the accident.  
  
A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived and Stephanie was taken to the hospital. They found out later that the fall had paralysed her from the waist down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had just finished up for the night, and almost everyone had cleared out of the arena except for a few tech guys and Destiny. She was wanted to rest for a few minutes before she left. She was thinking about what Lita said to her. She couldn't understand why Lita hated her so much. She finally got up to put her things in her bag, when she heard a door slam down the hall somewhere. "Hello?" she called out, but there was no answer. "ok……" she said to herself. All of a sudden, another door, one a little closer slammed shut. "Who's out there?" she yelled, but again got no answer. "Ok, I'm out of here!" she said to herself. She left her locker room  
  
She walked out into the hall and looked both ways to see if anyone was there. She didn't see anyone. So she was getting really scared. She started to walk down the hall, when all of a sudden, the door on her right opened up. She turned to see who was there, but no one was on the other side. Then the door slammed shut by itself. Destiny was starting to get even more scared, and suddenly all of the doors started opening and slamming shut by themselves. Destiny started running, when she heard a girl screaming. She stopped, still terrified about the doors, which were still opening and closing. She followed the screams. "Who's there?" she yelled out. As she followed the sounds of the screams, she found herself trapped at a dead end. She turned around, and as quickly as it started, the doors stopped moving and the screams stopped. She quickly ran out of the building to her car and locked the door.  
  
She was in a hurry to get to the hotel, so she was driving pretty fast. She was speeding down the road, when the car took on a life of it's own. The speed of the car increased, and she couldn't slow it down no matter how hard she pushed on the brakes. Suddenly, she saw the lights of an oncoming car. She was terrified and thought she was going to die because she couldn't steer the car out the path of the other car. The oncoming car blared its horn at her. She starting screaming while desperately trying to steer her car out of the way. Just as the two cars were about to collide, she regained control of the car and swerved just in time. She immediately pulls over to the side of the road to regain her composure. "I can't believe that just happened. I don't get it! How did the car do that? What's going on tonight?!" she asked herself. She started the car up again and drove carefully to the hotel.  
  
*A.N: There, finally something is starting to happen. Thanx to everyone who has reviewed so far! Now that stuff is finally happening, it may be easier for me to think of a title, but still tell me what you want it to be called. :) * 


	6. Announcements and Dates

Chapter 5: Announcement and Dates.  
  
It had been a few weeks since the horrifying incidents, but Destiny hadn't told anyone about what happened. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to. Steph was making her return that night. Although the fans hated her on- screen character, they all hoped she was okay. It was time for Monday night Raw, and the show had just started. Vince walked down to the Ring to introduce Stephanie.  
  
"I know everyone heard about the horrible accident that happened a few weeks ago to my daughter Stephanie, and I am happy to say that she survived, but unfortunately, she was paralysed. I would like everyone to please help me welcome back Stephanie." Vince said to the crowd. Everyone gave her a standing ovation as she was wheeled out onto the ramp. She was given a mic to talk to the crowd with.  
  
"First of all, I want to thank everyone for being so supportive of my and for all of the get well soon cards everyone sent to me in the hospital. Next I would like to say, is because of the accident, I have to give up my Women's Championship. I have decided to have a tournament to see who will get it. The competitors will be announced later on tonight. Again, thank you everyone!" She said to the crowd, and then left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night all of the Divas were in a meeting to see who would be involved in the Women's Championship tournament, and who would win it.  
  
"Okay, first of all, I want everyone to know how hard it was to pick only 8 of you to compete in this tourney, and even harder to pick the winner." Steph told them. "I'll star by telling you the competitors first, then I'll tell you the winners. Trish, Lita, Molly, Deja, Destiny, Jazz, Torrie, and Stacy, you will all be in the tournament, and now I will announce the winner." She said.  
  
Lita couldn't wait, she knew she was going to win it. She had waited so long for her chance at the title, and now she would finally get it.  
  
Stephanie continued with her announcement. "And the winner will be…Destiny." She announced. Lita could not believe what she was hearing. Everyone went to congratulate Destiny. Lita could feel tears forming in her eyes. "But… this isn't fair… it's supposed to be me…" she said to no one in particular. Molly overheard her, and went to comfort her friend, only to be pushed aside when Lita ran from the room. Destiny didn't pay any attention to what was happening. She was too happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Word had gotten around the locker room about Destiny winning the tournament, so everywhere she went, people congratulated her. She was on her way to her locker room to get ready for her match against Torrie, when Edge walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Des, I heard about he tourney. Congrats! It should be a really sweet match!" he said to her.  
  
"Thanks Edge, that's nice of you to say. So, you think it's going to reek of awesomeness?" she said laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah, definitely!" he replied laughing with her. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go get something to eat with me sometime?" he asked her.  
  
"I would like that." She replied. "I have to go get ready for my match now. I'll see you later okay," she told him.  
  
"That would definitely be alright." He replied, checking her out as she walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Destiny finished getting ready and still had some time to spare before her match started, so she decided to go see Steph. She knocked on her door, and walked in. She saw Stephanie sitting in the corner, so she went over to her.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked her friend.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out what happened that night. Its just so confusing." She replied. "Anyway, how do you feel about the tournament?" she asked.  
  
"I am so excited!" she replied. "Oh, guess what?" she asked, but before her friend could answer, she said "Edge just asked me out on a date. How cool is that?"  
  
"What? Edge asked you out? You didn't say yes, did you?" Steph asked.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I said yes. Why wouldn't I say yes?" Destiny answered.  
  
"Well, he's Lita's boyfriend. Or at least was her boyfriend until a couple of weeks ago when he dumped her. After 2 years too, can you believe it?" Steph replied.  
  
"OMG. She's going to think he dumped her for me. It's bad enough she obviously hates me, this definitely should make the situation worse. What should I do?" Des asked.  
  
"I don't know, he is VERY cute…" Steph replied with a smile.  
  
  
  
A.N: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, especially D-E-N-I-S-E. You've reviewed almost every time I've updated. Thanx! And Mustang Sally (*cough cow* hehehe) thanx for you're support. More will happen in the next chapter, promise! :). Keep reviewing and don't forget to tell me what you think I should call it (P.S. Candise, I'm not gonna call it Purple Monkey Dishwasher!) 


	7. "I was dead..."

Destiny and Edge had been going out for a few weeks now, and the two couldn't be happier. Nobody had been surprised that the two had hooked up, except of course for Lita and Molly.  
  
One day, Destiny was walking down the hall to her locker room, and was stopped by Lita.  
  
"Destiny! I need to talk to you about something." Lita called out to her, jogging to catch up.  
  
Destiny rolled her eyes as she turned around. She really wasn't in the mood to here more of Lita's whining. "What do you want Lita?" she asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you about Edge. I think you're a little confused about something. You can't go out with him, because Edge is my boyfriend." Lita told her.  
  
"What are you talking about Lita?" Destiny said, a little confused.  
  
"You can't go out with Edge, because he's my boyfriend. And you can tell your slutty little friend to keep her hands off of Jeff, cuz he's with Molly." Lita told her.  
  
"Well, actually, I think you're the one that's confused, because I never asked Edge out, he asked me. And as for Deja and Jeff, it's kinda obvious that he isn't really with Molly, because I've seen Jeff with Molly, and it doesn't seem like he likes her all that much." Des retorted before walking away, leaving Lita stunned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Edge and Christian were fighting The Dudley Boys with Destiny at their side. Edge was in the ring against Bubba, and was in position to give Bubba a spear, and was about to, when he all of a sudden froze in his spot. Bubba took the opportunity to clothesline him. Des and Christian looked at each other confused. They looked back into the ring as Edge was getting up and shaking the cobwebs out of his head. Him and Bubba went back and forth for a few minutes, and Edge got another opportunity to spear him, but he froze again. Bubba and D-Von took the chance to 3-D him. Bubba went for the cover, but Christian broke up the count just in time. The Dudley's double-teamed him for a minute while Stacy held Destiny back. They got the tables and put both men through them, causing E&C to win by disqualification. They were getting ready to leave, when they saw Des climb into the ring. They slowly walked back towards the ring. Once Destiny noticed them, she got into a fighting stance, but was hit from behind with a chair by Stacy. They were about to put her through a table as well, but were stopped when Deja and the Hardy's ran out to the ring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When everyone got backstage, Destiny waited for Edge to come out of the medical room. She was pacing in front of the door, when it finally opened and Edge walked out.  
  
"Hey Hun, how are you feeling? What happened out there?" Destiny asked worriedly. When Edge didn't answer, Destiny spoke up again. "Edge, what's wrong?" she asked a little louder. Edge suddenly snapped out of his daze.  
  
"I'm okay, I guess." He replied. Destiny looked at him with concern in her eyes.  
  
]  
  
"What happened out there?" she asked again.  
  
"I don't know. I wanted to spear him, but I couldn't move. I couldn't even tag out. I tried to, but I couldn't. It…it was like… I was…dead… " he stammered, looking at her with fear in his eyes. She could see how scared he was, so she wrapped him in a hug to try to calm him. "Maybe we should take you to the hotel so you can rest." Destiny suggested. "Yeah, that sounds good" Edge replied, as they slowly made their way to the car and drove to the hotel.  
  
  
  
***A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a severe case of writer's block. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!*** 


End file.
